


Merry Christmas

by vidocqsociety



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidocqsociety/pseuds/vidocqsociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor pays Rose a holiday visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Again, horrible at titles. Inspired by a lack of sleep and this post (http://doctorwho.livejournal.com/2402057.html?thread=38903561#t38903561) over in the doctorwho LJ comm. I realize that this is the sappiest scene in the sappiest movie ever produced, but the idea fit too well to let go.

Rose wiggles her toes in her new fuzzy socks. With all of the work at Torchwood, she rarely has time to sit and enjoy the simpler things, like new socks or curling up with Mickey to watch Christmas movies. Of course, it's a bit more romantic when Mickey isn't flipping between the football match and _It's a Wonderful Life_. She pokes him in the ribs and he gets the message. Jimmy Stewart returns to their screen, offering the moon to Donna Reed. It has become Rose's favorite scene because once, a long time ago, a man offered her the universe.

The door buzzer sounds. With a sigh, Rose gets up, mumbling, "I bloody hate carolers." She opens the door, and there stands the Doctor. She stares; her white-knuckle grip on the door frame the only thing keeping her upright. She wonders briefly if she has fallen asleep on the couch, but she dismisses it, not particularly caring. A brief shock of static distorts him, and she knows that this isn't a dream. This is real, and he has sent a hologram to her on Christmas Eve.

He puts a finger to his lips. Not that it matters, because Rose has lost her voice. Mickey's voice calls from in front of the television, "Who is it?"

Rose swallows hard and answers back shakily, "No one, really. Just go back to the match." Mickey obliges, and suddenly an announcer is shouting loudly. Rose shakes her head and says, almost apologetically, "Mickey."

The Doctor reaches down and a large stack of cards materializes in his hand. The first one says _I can't get the sound to work_. He lets the card slide down to the ground, disappearing at his feet, and the next card reads _A T-rex tried to eat the TARDIS_.

Always a simple explanation for a complicated situation. But Rose doesn't care. The fact that he's made the effort is enough for her. He drops the card to show the next one. _With any luck, by next year I'll be traveling with one of these people._ The next card revealed pictures of Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, and for some reason, Lily Allen. _But for now, let me say, without hope or agenda, and because it's Christmas (and at Christmas, you tell the truth..._ Written in smaller script near the bottom of the card was _...mostly, but really, sometimes it's just easier to tell people that I'm the reincarnation of their river god.)_ Rose grins at this, remembering that trip. The cards continued: _to me, you are perfect._ Everything in Rose melts at this point. Tears fall, but she does her best to not make a sound.

_And my wasted hearts will love you until you look like this._ The card falls to reveal a picture of the Face of Boe. Rose bites her lip and tries not to laugh, in spite of wanting to cry hysterically.

The final card reads _Merry Christmas_. Rose mouths the words back to him. With a sad wave, the Doctor disappears. "You're wonderful," says Rose softly to the cold, thin air. "Wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LiveJournal (academyaward.livejournal.com) and on Teaspoon (http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=17505). Different screen names. All me. :)


End file.
